Batman vs Wolverine
by Darth Sami
Summary: it is a fight between Batman and wolverine who will win?


Batman Vs Wolverine

"Watching over Gotham over the nights making sure it's a safe place for the citizens. I am that guardian of the peace, I am Batman. There has been strange incidences happening lately. Now there has been more crime than ever like some outside force is making the people of Gotham uneasy and move prone to resort to violence and crime." Said Batman as he was looking off a building into the distance. As he was looking of he noticed and the sirens of a police car chasing a stolen car of a criminal was not going to go down easily for he had a semi-automatic machine gun and was firing off rounds at the cops. I was having enough of this so I stood up and jumped off of the building not the direction of the fleeing car. Just as the criminal thought he was home free and away from the cops I landed on the car making the driver flinch and started to sway for he had lost control of his car. With that I grabbed one of my durable cables and hooked it to one of the tired and shot the other end to the side-walk. I knew I did not have much time left so I jumped off of the car and saw as the cables had flipped the car and the car skitted to a stop. Then to my surprise the person inside was still alive and conscious. He got up and with a rage in his eyes looked at me. "Why the hell did you do that?" he yelled. "You were shooting the cops and breaking the peace, that I cannot allow." Said Batman "You will pay for what you did" exclaimed Batman "Hahahaha if you think I am just going to give up you are sadly… Mistaken!" he yelled and claws of steel appeared on his knuckles. "What are you?..." ask Batman "My name is Wolverine and I am a mutant that will kill you!" Wolverine yelled as he charged at Batman. Batman got in a fighting stance and took out his side arm spikes and blocked Wolverine "Huha!" Then Wolverines claws got bigger. Batman was not going to be able to block those claws anymore. Batman went to the nearest car and took off a door and began to swing it around Wolverine directly slashed the door in clean half "what the?" said Batman "Was that it?" Wolverine said snickering. Then he let out a rage of slashes and batman blocked, dodged most of them. Wolverine managed to scratch the side of Batman's armor and began to bleed. "Ugh!" Said Batman as he noticed that he got hit and covered over the wound in response, and conferencing that indeed he was bleeding. "So you can bleed that means you can die!" Wolverine said as he charged again with his claws out and slashing away. Batman got focused by blocking and striking wolverine at the same time. "ug, oh, guah!" wolverine grunted as he got hit in the chest and stomach. "Oh you are going to pay for that one bub!" Wolverine charged and skillfully grabbed Batman and flung him towards a car, busting it and leaving a huge smashed dent where batman impacted the car. "ugh" batman said as he impacted the car. "It will take more than that to defeat the justice of Gotham City you hear me!" Batman said as he got up slowly for the impact was great and almost knocked him unconscious. Then Batman took out one of his bat shaped boomerangs and threw it at wolverine, as wolverine was about to block the boomerang it exploded in his face sending him flying towards a ple and impacting a wall of a building. Then wolverine got taken by surprise as batman charged at him full force picked him up and like a battering ram began to plow through the building walls like cardboard. Then they busted through the final wall and Batman threw wolverine on the floor. Batman got on one knee and tried to regain his breath and strength for the smashing had exhausted him. Wolverine got up and began to charge at Batman once again, Batman seeing that there was no end he threw a metal bat boomerang but wolverine managed to dodge that attack but unknown to him the boomerang came back and hit him on the head making him lose his footing. Batman saw the opportunity to propel himself in the air and land on Wolverines torso creating a huge hole in the concrete knocking wolverine unconscious. Batman got up and put his cape over himself like a bat and muttered the words "It's Over"


End file.
